Nothing can stand in the way
by CreedHartnet13
Summary: Akihito learns a hard lesson that the consequences of betrayal does not recognizes blood relations.


**Ohayou Minna!**

**Here is a one shot that I wanted to share to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei.**

***vf***

**Nothing can stand in the way**

_I'm sorry Akihito. What is done is done__._

Those words spoken by Asami played in Akihito's head like a broken record. He knew that in Asami's world there is no one who can make the man bow down; it is not in his nature to submit. He protects those who he cares about and if threatened, the older man will not hesitate to retaliate.

This fact Akihito had known to be true. In his years of being together with the older man, he have had his fair share of getting caught up with illegal dealings; getting kidnapped; getting shot and worst almost getting raped. But in all these situations Asami had always been there to bail him out.

He knew that he had been keeping the older man quick on his feet and he really wanted to keep himself out of trouble, but his reckless and impulsive criminal photographer instinct wouldn't allow him.

He may not admit it to himself but Asami is like family to him, but what about his own family; his blood-relations are they of less importance compared to Asami?

_*vf*_

Akihito just finished one of the job that Asami had approved of. For whatever unknown reason, he asked permission from the older man if he can take the job. He would normally do whatever he wants but not this time. He felt that he needed the approval to avoid any unnecessary squabble or argument.

"I'm home!" Akihito greeted barely a whisper, thinking the other occupant is not in; but after noticing the dress shoes he rush in and saw Asami standing by the window.

"How was work?" Asami with a glass of brandy in his hand asked without looking at Akihito.

Akihito approached the man slowly, sensing that there was something wrong and stood beside him.

"It was so-so. How about you? I didn't expect you to be home early? Is there something wrong?" Akihito answered while staring at the older man.

Asami drank the remaining content of the glass and set it on the nearby table; turned to Akihito, tilted his chin and kissed him passionately; he broke the kiss first and said, "Nothing is wrong. What makes you think there's something wrong? Can't I come home to see my wild kitten?" His signature smirk graced his face.

Akihito still winded with the kiss, glared at Asami with disapproving eyes.

"I'm not your damn pet! I'm your lo-." Akihito abruptly paused and blushed furiously.

_Damn it! That was embarrassing! I almost said the 'L' word. _ Akihito still blushing furiously mentally berated himself for almost saying something unnecessary.

Asami have always enjoyed seeing his young lover blush and out of words. Looking at Akihito flushed, embarrassed and fidgety; he can't help himself but tease the younger man.

"You're my what, Akihito?" Asami asked in his seductive, playful and teasing voice.

Akihito was turning red like a tomato abruptly said "Nothing" and tried to run into the bedroom. But Asami was too quick and had anticipated the move; that he grabbed Akihito's arm; pushed him on the wall and kiss him once again; earning a pleasurable moan from Akihito. Satisfies with the response he carried the younger man to the bedroom. Not a moment later, muffled cries of ecstasy; pleasurable moans and heavy panting echoed throughout the whole room.

In the middle of the night Asami received a call from Kirishima, informing him that there is some major problem with one of the arms dealer; not so happy with the news; he left to deal with the problem personally.

Akihito felt Asami moved out of the bed, though half-asleep he heard the displeased tone Asami's voice. _Another problem, I wonder what it is this time._ He resisted himself from asking. He knew of Asami's business dealings; in as much as he wanted to poke his nose into these dealing he cannot bring himself to do so.

Akihito unable to keep still, slowly got up and stared at the older man,

"Where are you going? It's the middle of the night?" He rubbed some sleep off his eyes.

Asami eyed his young lover a teasing smirk on his face, he slowly walked towards the bed, tilted Akihito's chin and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I have some business to attend to." he answered without letting go of the younger man's chin

"I see, you be careful then" Akihito answered in a quiet almost sad voice.

"Is my kitten worried for me, by any chance?" Asami teased unable to resist the pouting face.

"Bastard!" Akihito tried to brush Asami's hand away from his face, but Asami held his face and gave him another long, fierce, passionate and breath-taking kiss.

"You get some sleep, I won't be long" Asami softly said after ending the kiss. "And besides, how can I not come home right away; you looked like you haven't had enough." Another smirk painted his face.

"Perverted bastard!" Akihito blushed with the statement.

"I'm going back to sleep" he quickly pulled up the duvet over his head to hide his flushing face.

Asami chuckled which earned a small growl from Akihito.

_*vf*_

A good fifteen minutes had pass after Asami left, when Akihito received a call from an anonymous caller, telling him to go to a warehouse. Akihito thought it was a prank call, but when he heard that Asami might be in trouble; without any hesitation he hurriedly got dress and went to the address where the warehouse was located.

Akihito was surprise to see himself in the docks, he checked the address multiple times; there's no doubt the warehouse itself is owned by Asami.

Based on his past experienced the guards are usually situated outside the main entrance; not wanting to get caught, he quietly sneaked in; he looked around to make sure that there are no guards around. He found stacks of wooden boxes which made a good leverage for him to reach the small window.

Through the small window he saw two men suspended in the air with metal chains. He was not able to see their faces, they were obstructed by two burly men; one of them he knew is Suoh because of the uncanny muscular built and blond clean cut hair and the other one is Asami without a doubt. The older man definitely has this air of power and arrogance; that you can feel it even if you do not see him face to face.

Akihito watched as the two men were mercilessly pounded like punching bags. He cannot clearly see the extent of the damage, yet every time the blow is delivered Akihito wince in pain. He remembered the pain he felt when Kirishima kneed him on his stomach; he cannot even imagine how painful the punches delivered by Suoh _I'm sure I would have passed out with just one blow._

He saw Suoh moved away from one of the man, his eyes widened with shock when he saw the face, _That's not possible!_

_*vf*_

Asami took a long drag from his cigarette before saying,

"I must commend you Kurosawa, you are the first one who have stayed awake after getting multiple beatings from Suoh."

Asami spared a glance at the other man who was clearly knocked unconscious.

"You dared cheat on me with the shipments and you had the audacity to double cross me" Asami said in a cool yet menacing tone. "That alone earns a bullet on your head.

Asami unhook and took out the gun from its holster and pointed it straight at Kurosawa. "Now shall we test how resilient you are when it comes to bullets?"

Kurosawa's eyes widen and let out a guttural scream when Asami shot both of his sides. Blood flowed and started to pool underneath him, every movement he make worsens the pain, he braved himself to look at Asami he wanted to beg forgiveness but his pride won't let him. With one deep breath he started to control his breathing to ease the pain that was shooting all over his body.

Asami stared at Kurosawa, somewhat impressed how prideful the man is. most people when face in such situations will turn into snivelling cowards; but this man is different, he had the same pride and stubbornness like one boy he knows. Thinking about Akihito brought a smirk on his face.

"Kurosawa, I can see that you don't have an ounce of regret for what you did. Then I shall end your miserable existence with one bullet."

Before Asami can pull the trigger, a loud commotion outside distracted him followed by the warehouse door opening. A furious Akihito entered followed by the guard who was supposed to be standing guard. Asami shot a stern glare at the guard who immediately bowed down and asked to be forgiven.

"I apologize Asami-sama, Takaba-sama refuses to leave."

Asami waved a hand dismissing the guard and look straight at his fuming kitten, who at the moment was looking at him with displeased eyes, which in Asami's opinion is completely uncalled for.

"Akihito you should not be here." Asami said in a cool voice yet his eyes was laced with warning.

Akihito knew that he was not supposed to be here, heck he even told himself that he will not be involved nor meddle with the older man's affair. He could have easily turned around but he was worried when he received the message that Asami was in trouble.

"I received a message that you were in trouble, but I didn't expect this" Akihito stared at the two men who are suspended in the air. His heart sank when he saw the bleeding man.

Asami raised an eyebrow in disbelief, which infuriated Akihito.

"I don't care about what you are thinking, Let them go!" Akihito's eyes challenged Asami'

"This doesn't concern you." Completely ignoring Akihito, Asami signalled Suoh to bring the younger man out of the warehouse.

"I refuse to leave with Suoh, this concerns me. That is my uncle and my half-brother" Akihito stayed glued on his spot, refusing to budge an inch, his eyes not straying away from Asami.

The men present in the warehouse, stared at the young man and their boss; the tension between the two men had thickened. No one had ever tried to defy Asami silently they applaud the young man's spunk but also feared as to what their boss will do, for Asami had always been known as a ruthless man.

Asami on the other hand if ever he was surprised it did not show on face. He kept his silence and his eyes stared into Akihito. He never wanted the young man to take part in his dealings. He made sure that Akihito remains in the dark regarding how he deals with traitors.

"It is best that you remain ignorant. Suoh take Akihito back to the penthouse."

"I refuse to go. Please Asami let them go." Akihito's hard stare softened as he quietly asked that the two men be released. He pleaded with his eyes, though he has a feeling that his request won't be heard. He had no special attachments for the two men but still they are family.

"Betrayal is something that I cannot simply forgive. You among all people should understand"

"I understand that, but please they are my family." Akihito pleaded with his eyes even if he knew it was pointless. "I will do anything, just please let them go"

Asami stared at the pleading young man, at any given time he can grant Akihito's request, but tonight is not one of those nights. He needed to make Akihito understand that in his world betrayal is something that isn't taken too lightly. He needed to show his men that lovers and family does not matter when it comes to loyalty, and that betrayal is not without consequences.

Asami stared intensely deep into Akihito's eyes, silently making the young man understand why his requests will not be granted. Akihito understood; he understood perfectly.

He hang his head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. He was lead outside the warehouse when the door closed; he distinctly heard two gunshots were fired. His knees gave way, but Suoh caught him before he fell to the ground. His whole body trembled with anger, helplessness and frustration.

Suoh stared at the young man with pity. He knew that it had to be done, but still it was too much for the young man. _Stay strong Takaba-kun_

_*vf*_

Asami arrived at the penthouse, all the lights were off but by instinct he found Akihito in the living room sofa sulking. He knew he had hurt the young man, but it needed to be done.

"Akihito…"

"What did they do?"

Asami stared at the young man; he loosened his tie and sat beside him, "They tried to cheat me over the shipments and tried to double cross me by selling out to the authorities."

"But they are my family, blood relations"

"Yet betrayal or treachery makes blood relations inconsequential"

Akihito sat motionless refusing to look at Asami. He was fighting an internal battle. He understood the reasoning but he refuses to accept it.

"I'm sorry Akihito what is done is done. I'm sure you understand"

"I understood it perfectly. But it's damn frustrating that I couldn't do anything. Will it always be like this?"

Asami kept his silence. Akihito knew it was foolish question but he needed to ask. He hugged both of his knees and buried his head in between hiding the tears that were falling.

"So this is the price of being with you?"

"If you see it that way, then it is. Are you regretting your choice?"

Akihito's head shot up and stared hard at Asami "Bastard! I wouldn't be here if I regretted anything"

Asami smirked at the little confession; he pulled the young man to himself making the young man straddle him. "I will not apologize for disposing of your family; I will dispose of anyone who threatens to take away what belongs to me; I had to protect what is mine or else someone will snatch it.

Akihito knew the truth in those words; he had seen it many times. He may not agree with methods or the illegal dealings, but he have no say in the matter. He understood the consequences of him choosing Asami but he refuses to allow himself to just anyhow agree with criminal acts.

"I will not agree nor condone your criminal acts but if someone tries to take you down I will make my move"

Asami smirked at the young man's declaration. "And anyone who dares to lay a finger on you or what is mine will be dealt with"

Akihito stared at the golden orbs that he so loved.

"You are mine as I am yours Akihito and nothing and no one can and will stand in the way."

Akihito pulled and captured Asami's lips in a searing kiss; unable to resist the temptation of having the young man straddling him willingly, he took over the kiss which eventually made Akihito needy, moaning and writhing with lust.

**_fin_**

**thank you for reading...**

**comments, suggestions, reviews and violent reactions are welcome ^_^**

**jokes aside, a penny for your thoughts is appreciated ^_^**


End file.
